This invention relates to a computerized telephone accounting system, and more particular to one in which the required apparatus is sufficiently small and compact so as to be adapted to be contained within an individual telephone unit.
It has become customary for large companies typically to install a central telephone system, adapted to process all of the company's telephone traffic, including incoming and outgoing calls. These large systems provide many features such as call forwarding, automatic call back, conference calls, etc. In addition, such systems incorporate an accounting computer which logs information about each outgoing call, including the cost of such calls. Company management can use this information to contain telephone costs. Due to the rising cost of telephone communications, it is desirable for smaller business entities and individuals to have access to the same information, but systems are not available which can serve the purposes of small entities' or of individuals. The large systems currently available do not provide an economical solution to the needs of the small business or individual.
Recently, there has been a proliferation of different types of telephones, with features resembling portions of the larger systems, such as stored number dialing, etc. However, none of the systems heretofore proposed or available are able to provide cost accounting functions adapted for use by a small business or individual.